minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Expert Setup Guide/@comment-37684272-20191206014910
somepersondontask's Quintesential Guide for Building a High Life Fast Looping Setup So your in the high lives, over 10,000 I would assume. Your setup probably takes around 5-6 minutes, but only needs 1 resetter. The loop is probably a basic Neutron Star cannon loop with a few Catalyzed Star's for clean up. This takes around 50 seconds. Well lemme break something, those are ROOKIE NUMBERS You gotta step up your game, you need to start using a faster setup. Well your in luck! I'm the guy that specializes in exactly that! (and has to spend 20 minute typing out a guide) Key items in the setup: -Blue Supergiant -The Final Upgrader -Tesla Refuter -Freon Bombarder That's it. From here on out, all other upgraders are optional, although I would highly reccomend the following: -True Overlord Device -Crystalized Engine -Virtual Enhancer -Caramel Birthday Cake -Neutron Star (to speed up the BSG loop) -Plus any other high multiplier upgraders you have laying around. Now, lets get to building the setup: The mine we are going to use is Draconicglass. The mine has a high base value and high ore rate, but comes at the cost of being remote activated. But overall, very worth using. I would also reccommend using Molten Forge before the Freon Bombarder to reverse the freons slippery state while getting the fire proof-ness that is the key to the setup. While not required, a Premium Tracker is incredibly useful for pre-determining when to release the ores. In the end, it should look something like this: Now that you have that, it's time to build the loop itself. Start with a Teleporter of your choice, I prefer the Green Teleport set. After the receiver, place a Centering Conveyor to upgrade ore safety and to lower the chance of an ore flyinig off the loop (which can happen!). Now your instinct might suggest a cannon right now, but there is a better way. Place a Hydraulic Ramp after the centering conveyor, then a Hydraulic Ore Cannon. It should look like the image, it will be helpful later. Once placed, it's time for the stars. Before we start with the big boy stars, place a Nova Star directly after the cannon, it literally makes the setup 30x faster. Now place 2 Blue Supergiant's after the Nova Star. This is why we needed a raised ore can non. Without it, the ore wouldn't be able to hit all 3 stars, but with a raised cannon, it's totally possible. You should have something like this: Now repeat the following: Ore Cannon, 2 Blue Supergiants, and 1 Neutron Star (or Morning Star if you got unlucky). Re peat this 2 times until you run out of base space. After placing all the stars, it should look a little something like this: While optional, you can add Wood Wall Segment's to further ensure the ores safety in the loop, but I'm already posting too many images. Now you can build the setup itself! I won't go into details now (i'll answer questions in the replies), but the general idea is to use the least upgraders possible. So use all your high multiplier upgraders (any upgrader that does more than 10x for example). Use your own judgement when deciding to use an upgrader (ie if it requires it's own setup), and DO NOT USE ARCANE LIGHTNING. You should end up with about 1-1 1/2 lines of your most powerful upgraders. Time for the resetters! We will use TEO_72's setup for a clickless resetter, which involves replicating the ore after the resetter, so it is important to use few ores in the loop (ideally 30 ores). After you pl ace the teleporter receiver, place the first resetter (The Final Upgrader in my case). Then place a Large Converter Ramp followed by an Ore Replicator. Then place a Raised Mini Conveyor followed by the starting receiver. On the other side, place 2 Unstable Conveyors (or Ancient Conveyor's). It should look something like this: Repeat for the following resetter, then place Vulcan's Grasp (optionally Spooky Schrodinger and Chemical Refiner), followed by your best automatic furnace (ideally Dreamer's Terror). And you're done! If you followed the steps, you should have a setup something like this! And now, save this setup as Slot 1, and run it through! If done right, you can skip 20 in less than 2 minutes! Three times faster than your old setup! Now, if your setup doesn't always make enough to skip 20, easy fix! Just add 1 or 2 upgraders to the end of your setup. As always, I will answer questions in the reply section. Thank you for following this guide. (This took like 40 minutes to type out).